1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a machining lathe, and more specifically to a split frame clamshell type portable machining lathe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general concept of a split frame clamshell type portable machining lathe is known in the art. However, the prior art machining lathes have several disadvantages associated with them. The prior art machining lathes to date have had a race member that is an integral part of the gear member. It is a common occurrence for a bearing to fail. When the bearing fails and the race member is an integral part of the gear member, substantial damage is done to the entire lathe and it is a very expensive procedure to replace the damaged parts.
In addition, in prior art lathes, the race member is guided in its circular path by two sets of bearings that have their longitudinal axis generally perpendicular to each other.
The portable machining lathes are often used in an environment, such as in a nuclear reactor plant, where it is of the utmost importance to minimize the amount of time that the operator is on the job site. By minimizing the amount of time, the amount of radiation that the operator receives is reduced. The tool block which contains the cutting tool is often secured to the gear member by a plurality of screws. When the tool bit itself breaks or some other portion of the tool block malfunctions, it is necessary to replace the entire tool module, which takes a substantial amount of time. In addition, to date the drive means for the machining lathes have also been mounted directly to the stationary member of the machining lathe. Therefore, when attaching or taking off the drive means, it is necessary to either completely insert or completely take out a plurality of screws. This too is a relatively time-consuming process.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for a new and improved split frame portable machining lathe. The present invention provides for a replaceable race member, a unique bearing arrangement as well as time saving replaceable tool block modules and drive mean mounts.